The woman from Seville
by blueglittergirl
Summary: Jack finds himself drunk and hung over in a city he has never been before. He needs a bed for the night and decides to go to a brothel but finds something far more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing at all. Not my Characters, I just like to play with them.  
Paring: Jack Sparrow/Angelica

Summery: How did Jack and Angelica meet? This is my idea of what happened, what did they get up too, why did they fall in love… its all here

English is NOT my first lanague and I do not have an Enlish spelling checker on this computer, sop lease forgive me!

"And next time I catch you in the back of my wagon, I'll cut your balls off!" screamed the dark spanish man as he pushed the other man of his cart.

Jack Sparrow fell on the ground with a loud crash and had to duck out of the way as the man threw two empty rum bottles at his head.

"Bugger…" He rubbed his head and tried to get off the road as another man on a horse raced past him. Like a monkey on all fours he scampered out of the way to the side of the road.

"Where the bloody hel lam I?" he asked to himself as he shielded his eyes from the sharp mid day sun. All he could rememeber was having a great time the night before, playing cards and winning. Drinking rum and….and…

"Bugger." He swore again. He got up and started walking down the road, picking up the empty bottle of rum to check i fit was really and truely emphty. He tried to wave down a passing man on horse in the middle of the busy city street but the man shouted rudely at him in Spanish.

He staggered and swaggered his way into the town and past the busy market, enjoying the smells of the exotic foods he was seeing. A-ha, he concluded he was still in Spain, but where exactly. He decided to duck into a local tavern to hear the news and to get some food and a drink.

A gorgeous, dark haired beauty placed a drink infront of him, fluttering her eye lashes and pursing her lips at him. "Where am I, luv?"

She only smiled and shrugged her shoulders, indicating to him that she had no idea what he was saying.

That is strange, he thought, most wenches in a port town spoke a bit of English.

"Welcome to Seville, my friend." Said a man with a heavy accent. "You smell like the sea, aren't you a bit far from your ship?"

"First of all, mate, I am not your friend, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack held up one finger, then two,. "Secondly I did no…Seville? I am in Seville?"

Jack got up ,swinging his arms dramatically, grabbing his compass and opening it. He looked at it with one eye and then the other, then both. He snapped it shut and sat down again.

"I am well and truely lost" he told the man next to him before grabbing his drink and taking a huge sip.

The sun was setting and Jack decided he had seen enough of the city for one day and thought it was a good time to find him a place for the night.

He had taken some time earlier in the day to explore the city and to see what kind of riches it had to offer. So far he manged to steal some pretty impressive silver buttons for his coat and a lovely golden spoon from a fancy mechant at the market. He was bored and was looking fors ome company, preferably of the female kind.

He was in a quite part of town when he spotted a sign. His spanish was not very good but he read it "Hermanas del Cielo – Sisters of Heaven?" He smiled broadly to himself . It sounded exaclty like the kind of place he was looking for.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing at all. Not my Characters, I just like to play with them.

Paring: Jack Sparrow/Angelica – Romance, probably a bit more M rated for later.

Summery: How did Jack and Angelica meet? This is my idea of what happened, what did they get up too, why did they fall in love… its all here

English is NOT my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes!Just ENJOY THE STORY

THANK YOU to PotcLord who reviewed this story so quikly! I am so happy, thank you.

Chapter 2

Jack walked up to the huge wooden doors and expected them to swing open if he pushed but, they did not budge an inch. He gave it a push, then another…nothing. He backed away and looked up while scratching his head. "What the…" He saw the wall wasn't very high so he hoisted himself up on the ledge and climb over with out much difficulty. He landen with a loud crash on the other side., got up and dusted himself off.

"Why's the bloody door loc-" He trailed off midsentence when he saw no one in the courtyard. He looked around and saw a small stone courtyard with a tiny fountain in the middle. Night flowers were blooming in pots and the earth smelled as if it had recently been watered. The heat of the day was not going away so he walked over to the fountain to get a drink when he heard the voice and laughter of women. He smiled as he wiped his wet lips on the back of his sleeve. "Ah, came to the right place after all" he thought to himself. He made his way along the inner wall of the building, stepping over a herb garden that smelled like basil & oregano, and trying to avoid the gardening tools lying around. When he came closer to the window he peered in excitedly, hoping to see some wenches but as he peeked over the window still he saw them. Nuns! Clad in long black dressed. They were laughing and joking softly while peeling potatoes in the kitchen.

"Bugger!" He swore disappointedly. "Sister of Heaven, what a confusing name! Nuns indeed!" he mumbled. Slowly he backed up, heading towards the wall, when the door to the kitchen opened and his instinct made him flinsh against the wall so he wouldn't be seen. Two nuns stood with their backs towards him, still chatting to the other woman inside. He back away slowly, tip toe-ing backwards until he felt another door handle behind him, slowly he opened it and slipped inside as quite as a mouse so he wouldn't be seen or heard.

Jack was just about to heave a sigh of relief when he heard a voice behind him. Slowly, and too scared to look he turned around. He expected to see a startled nun staring at him, but instead he saw a small woman kneeling by an altar, cluthing a big wooden cross between her hands. She was praying desperately, eyes shut tightly, but close to tears. Jack stood staring at her for a second, and then looked at the door, and then back to her again. "Boody hell" he though. "This is getting worse and worse by the minute. I gotto get out of here." He took a step to the left when the woman's Spanish prayers suddenly turned to perfect English.

"Six year! Six years I have been praying for a miracle! I can't take it anymore!" She almost yelled, tears streaming down her face now. Suddenly she threw the cross acros the room and groaned out load. Jack froze, knowing he was a goner, she was gonna scream. . The woman's eyes found him and widened in surprise. She gave a small gasp and jumped to her feet, grabbing a candle stick to defend herself.

"Hello luv, now why don't you put that down and we – "

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" she hissed loudly. She was holding the candle stick with both hands but let it go with her left hand for a second to wipe the tears rolling down her cheek.

Jack cocked his head to one side and opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him. "I am not afraid to use this!" She said, shaking the candlestick at him her dark eyes buring with determination.

"Put that down, luv, you look ridiculous. You could probably have done more damage to me with the cross." Jack looked at the discarded cross lying across the room. Her eyes followed him but realised she took her eyes of the target.

"Are you a bandit? Or a murderer? " The woman motioned with her head to the sword at his side.

Jack patted the sword and said "If I was a murderer you would be dead by now, as for a bandit…" He hesitated with smile. "Perhaps you can call it that."

He saw fury in the young woman's passionate eyes, her full lips pouting in anger. He knew that looks and braced himself.

She attacked.

He grabbed the front of the candlestick and held on tight, swinging her around so they were now facing the other way. She roared in anger and tried to pull the weapon back but he held on tightly. He swung her around once more and her veil flew off her head. Dark, long hair fell down her back, and framing her face. She looked like a fierce lion when she attacked him again thrust the candlestick forward and Jack crashed down onto the altar, rolling off in a loud bang . Incense burners, Candles and various other religious artefacts fell the the ground with a clatter.

The door to the room flew open and the nuns from the kitchen came running in, talking loudly in Spanish. Jack laid flat on his back behind the altar, shutting his eyes as tigt as he could, hoping that the old trick – if I can't see them, they ca'nt see me- would work. He held his breath. In Spanish he heard them fussing and questioning the young woman about the loud noise. He opened one eye gingerly and looked at the woman who was about to turn him in for trespassing. "Great, just bloody briliant! More angry women." He though.

The dark eyed woman motioned to the altar and was just about to point him out and speak when he eyes fell on his compass. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and a small smile appeared on her lips. She started walking to the door with the two elder nuns explaining to them that she was just chasing a mouse and got a little over excited. One of the nuns laughed but the other scolded her for disrupting the peace. She apologized and promised to take over kitchen duty for the next 2 weeks to make up for her mistake. They two nuns lef tand she close the door behind them quickly.

"What are you!" She demanded. "You have a compass so you must be traveller, a merchant…no judging by that terrible smell, you must come from the sea."

"No need for flattery, luv." Jack said as he got to his feet. "I, my dear, am Captain Jack Sparrow." He stood there looking at her, half expecting her to know who he is. She was looking at him with so much awe in her eyes, that for a minute he almost thought she had indeed heard of him.

"Take me with you! Please take me with you!" She threw the forgotten candlestick down and fell to her knees in front of him. "You have a ship!"

"First you want to kill me, now you beg me to take you with me. This is the main reason why I never get involved with women. You can never make up your bloody minds!"

"Please!" It looked as if the tears might return to hear eyes.

"Now there lass, I do not even know your name, how do you expect me to take you away if I do not even have that. He grabbed her by the arm and gently, pulled her to her feet. "I am just a humble pirate, no need to kneel when you speak to me."

"Pirate?" she asked.

"Your name is Pirate?" Jack said amused.

"No no, my name is Angelica Rodríguez de la Peña. You, Jack Sparrow, you are the pirate? "

"Miss Rodríguez de le? ..la….? Miss Rodríguez , I would greatly appreciate it if you addressed me as Captain."

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "Great, an arrogant pirate…"She looked at Jack and crossed her arms in front of her. "Can you take me with you?"

"Hold on there, I do not take women on my ship, luv, it brings bad luck! Besides , the sea is no place for a pretty nun like you."

"You don't understand! You have to get me out of here. My stepfather had me locked up in here 6 years ago and I have no means of leaving the city. I have no freedom here, this was done to me against my will! I am suffocating " She uncrossed her arms and took a step towards him. "Please…"

Jack looked at her, really looked at her. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were deep and full of sorrow. Her skin was flawless and perfect. Her hair was full and shiny. But mostly he was drawn to her eyes. He saw so much sadness in them, dark pools of despair.

"I don't want to die here." She whispered and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I still have so much life inside me and its wasting away…"

Something inside Jack's heart broke. He took her by the arms. "Miss Angelica, if I may call you so, you are a beautiful bird, locked up in a cage and I do not agree with someone being kept against their will. Freedom is something I had to fight for. If I did not smell the salty air of the ocean or feel the rays of the sun on my back, I would go stark, raving mad." They looked deeply into each other's eyes, coming to some kind of understanding that they were somehow similar souls . "I promise I will get you out of here, luv."

At that moment they heard the door opening again, and Jack quikly ducked behind the altar again. A very old nun came in and softly spoke to Angelica, reaching out for her hand. Angelica's eyes met Jack's, pleading. The small nun took Angelica's hand and pulled her towards the door, slowly. Angelica kept her eyes on Jack.

"Tomorrow" he mouthed to her. "Tomorrow ."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Please review and let me know what you think!

What do you guys think will happen? Will Jack come back to save Angelica, take her with him on his ship despite it being bad luck? Or will he just break her out and leave her on her own? Or will she deceive him? Mmmm


End file.
